1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to cushions, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved golf cart vent cushion wherein the same is securable to an associated golf cart to enhance comfort in the use of the golf cart.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a typical game of golf, players traverse the golf course in a self-propelled golf cart. Cushioning of such golf cart vehicles is desirable and even necessary to enhance ease of comfort of participants in the game. Inasmuch as cushioning is typically selective from one individual to the other, it is desirable to provide a cushioning member that accommodates such adjustment and variation within a cushion, and particularly cushions utilized in association with a golf cart. Prior art cushion structure may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,804,462 to Kobayashi wherein a ventilated seat structure is positionable upon an automotive seat, wherein a mesh framework includes a generally bow-shaped support within the framework to provide integrity to the framework of the seat.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,143,916 to Trotman, et al. sets forth a ventilating seat cushion defining a grid in the form of a sheet of resilient plastic material having a plurality of protuberances arranged in columns and rows to support the body in a spaced relationship to an underlying surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,722,955 to Trotman sets forth a ventilating structure wherein a cover sheet is formed with molded and recess portions defining a decorative pattern of the cover sheet to effect support and comfort in use of the organization.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,840,923 to Bos sets forth a ventilating cover or mat wherein a number of polygonal elements are secured together in offset rows to effect channels and columns to communicate ventilation through the organization.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,940,183 to Seltzer et al sets forth a seat panel formed with "T" shaped sections oriented in parallel rows and columns to effect rigidity of the organization in use, as well as permitting ventilation therethrough.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved golf cart cushion wherein the same addresses both the problems of ease of use in association with a golf cart as well as effectiveness in construction to provide comfort to users thereof and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.